


Steve Rogers Oneshot Books

by Remember_to_write



Series: Marvel Oneshot Books [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 00:42:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11369004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remember_to_write/pseuds/Remember_to_write
Summary: All fics were originally posted on my tumblr (Memento-Scribet.tumblr.com)Each fic will have the prompt in a note (if there was a prompt).(Feel free to comment a prompt or send it to my tumblr ^.^)





	1. Walking Exhibit

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: How about Cap volunteering to supervise at a history trip to get cookie points from reader who is the history teacher coordinating the trip for young middle schoolers. When they reach Cap’s exhibit Steve steals the show with cool stories from the past and facts that aren’t in the exhibit (they don’t know who he is of course he’s just ‘steve’) and reader is taken aback and appriciated. As they get all low-key fluffy thinking the kid’s won’t notice one of the kids yells “Dude just kiss already!” by anon

“Alright, kids. Get in groups of three and follow me.” Y/N said as the school bus emptied of its occupants. Once the kids had gotten arranged, she walked led them into the museum.

“We have a special guest joining us today. He was alive during the second world war and is here to help us learn about it.” Y/N said as the group approached the desk.

Standing at the desk was a tall blond haired man. “Hello, my name is Steve Rogers. I am also known as Captain America.”

“Cap, is going to join us on a tour of his exhibit and maybe tell us some stories?” Y/N said as she moved to stand next to him.

“Alrighty ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to the Smithsonian Air and Space Museum.” The tour guide, a cheery faced young woman stepped forward to lead the class, its teacher, and Steve through tour.

Several points during the tour, the guide would open the floor for Steve to tell a quick story. Y/N was completely entranced by the way he managed to tell the story appropriately for children and still make it interesting enough that even the most frequent troublemakers paid attention.

Towards the end of the tour, Steve leaned over and whispered to Y/N. “So have you enjoyed the tour?”

“Immensely. I have been through here before, but your narrative adds so much to the experience. Thank you again for agreeing to do this.” Y/N said with a soft smile.

“I’m glad that I could help.” Steve replied. They let the conversation drop, but the exchange was not lost on the group of kids. One well intentioned, but energetic boy turned from the guide to the two of them and asked very loudly. “So are you two a thing now?”

Y/N and Steve both blushed a bright crimson. Neither could speak for a moment until Steve was able to find the words. “No, actually we are just friends.”

“Oh, well are you going to ask her out or just stand there and talk to her?” The little boy continued.

This made Y/N break out into giggles. “Tommy, while I am grateful that you are trying to help with my love life, I would appreciate it if you would pay attention to the guide.” She said after she calmed down.

The tour continued without any more questions.

“I wanted to thank you again, Captain Rogers, for joining us today.” Y/N said as her kids boarded the bus.

“No problem.” Steve said. He hesitated before continuing. “Would you like to get dinner some time?”

“I would love to.” Y/N said with a smile. “We have to go now, but I’ll call you.”

She boarded the bus and sat in her seat.

As they pulled away from the museum, she heard one little boy in particular start singing quietly. “Teacher and Cap sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G…”


	2. A Gift for Both of Us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Surprise birthday party steve rogers x reader, with a proposal? by anon

“You are coming over soon, right? I made dinner and everything.” Y/N said, the phone tucked between her chin and shoulder as she stirred the food in the pot.

“Yeah, I have an errand to run and then I’ll be right over.” Steve answered. They said their goodbyes and then hung up. Y/N turned and looked at the small group in her apartment. Sam and Bucky were hanging up the banner while Wanda and Nat arranged the plates and presents. Tony had thrown Steve a huge birthday bash last week, but it hadn’t been very enjoyable for him. He didn’t really like large crowds, especially when they were all focused on him.

So Y/N decided to plan her own party. Small. Intimate. Just the two of them and their closest friends. Not a lot of fuss and frill, but relaxed and pleasant.

“Is he gonna be here soon?” Sam asked as he and Bucky finished their part of the decorating.

“He should be. Wanda, can you let us know when he gets close?” Y/N asked as she put the finishing touches on the food. Wanda looked up from what she was working on and nodded.

About fifteen minutes passed when Wanda told them that Steve was downstairs. They all rushed to hide. They waited until they heard the door opened to jump out and yell surprise. Steve jumped back a bit, but quickly relaxed when he saw there was no threat.

“What are you guys doing? My birthday was last week and we already had a party.” He said with a small smile.

“No, Tony had a party. We wanted to do something we thought you might enjoy a bit more.” Bucky explained, slapping a hand on Steve’s shoulder.

“I’m touched. This is really nice.” Steve said as he looked around the room.

“And I am starved. So get your star spangled ass over here so we can eat.” Sam said making the whole room light up with laughter.

Steve honestly couldn’t remember the last time he had enjoyed a meal like this. Sure, the Avengers had gotten together in the past, but that was usually before or after a fight and it seemed to involve some tension. This was soft and relaxing. It felt like a family. No fighting or duty to the world, just cake and laughter.

“Thank you for putting all this together.” Steve said as he dried the dishes Y/N had washed. They were standing in their kitchen after everyone had finally left. It was late, but neither of them felt too tired. “I actually have something for you now.” He said as he put down the last dish.

“Steve, this was your birthday party. Why are you giving me a gift?” Y/N laughed as she dried her hands and followed him into the living room.

“Think of it as a gift for both of us then.” He said as they sat down on the couch. He turned to face her. “You know I love you, right? More than anyone I have ever met in my entire life.”

“That sounds very serious, dear, but yes and you know I love you just as much.” Y/N said as she laid a hand against his cheek.

He smiled and grabbed it in one of his. He slowly got off the couch and down on one knee. Still holding her hand, he used his other hand to grab a small velvet box out of his pocket. “Y/N L/N, will you marry me?”

Y/N pulled her hand out of his and surged forward to capture his lips with her own. “Yes.” She gasped when she pulled away. “Yes, yes, a billion times yes!” She giggled as Steve pressed his mouth against hers again. It was an awkward kiss, both of them smiling too much, but neither of them cared.


End file.
